Mon âme soeur
by Asenath1
Summary: Et vala...un petite fanfic en plus dans cette usine ^^ pardon pour la mise en page, et pis les fautes aussi, j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps, Bonne lecture ^^


Seele Schwester  
  
Elle. pourquoi ? tu est morte, laisse-moi en paix ! Qu'est qui m'arrive ? je deviens fou.ou bien je l'étais déjà avant, avant. C'était bien avant. tu ne te doutais de rien. il était arrivé dans nos vies. rien avait changé en apparences. mais pour moi, tout avait changé, j'avais enfin trouvé. mon âme s?ur.  
  
Mes idées s'embrouillent, même moi je n'arrive plus à comprendre toutes ces images dans ma tête. tout était si simple.et puis il a fallu qu'il parte. pourquoi cette subite envie de prendre le large ? n'était il pas bien parmis nous ? il se sentait coupable de la mort de Jean, il pensait que je lui en voulais. comment aurais-je pu lui en vouloir ? il est si beau.  
  
Tout s'en va. toutes les choses en lequelles je croyais n'existent plus ou ne daignent plus se montrer. je croyais en lui. il est parti. loin. trop loin.  
  
Je suis seul a présent. fou, et seul.  
  
Cela fesait des mois que Cyclope était parti. enfait, il n'y avait que quelques semaines qu'il avait quitté cette charmante usine à mutants. mais son esprit avait délaissé la réalité bien avant. maintenant il marchait. lui ne savait pas où aller.son c?ur cherchait désespérement kurt. il se rendait dans les endroit ou des rumeurs circulaient.des rumeurs concernant un monstre bleu. sans succès.il avait disparu.à jamais semblait-il.  
  
Pourquoi me courez-vous après ?  
  
Je me suis effondré sur le sol. je n'ai pas mangé depuis des semaines, même un mutant à ses limites. je crois que c'est la fin. quelle ironie, au moins, on pourra dire que que je t'aurais suivi jusqu'au bout.  
  
« pourquoi me courez-vous après ? »  
  
* PEU DE TEMPS AVANT LA MORT DE JEAN *  
  
Cyclope arriva dans le hall de l'école, il n'y avait personne. soudain un homme se matérialisa devant lui, ce n'était pas un homme. plutôt un animal. Scott porta sa main jusqu'à son casque, mais Jean lui fit signe que c'était inutile, elle et Tornade avait ramené cet « elfe bleu », il vivait reclu.il s'était fait manipuler.Cyclope n'écoutait plus ces informations a présent, il était envouté.  
  
Peu après. il revit Diablo.au mauvais moment malheureusement. C'était au beau milieu d'une chaude soirée avec Jean. et lorsque Kurt s'avança vers lui, il ne put que le repousser.  
  
Tout était passé si vite ensuite. le réaparition de Magneto. et la mort de Jean.  
  
Je suis parti, je n'avais pas de raison de rester.  
  
Pourquoi me courez-vous après ?  
  
PourKOI ME COURS TU APRES ????!!!!  
  
J'ouvre les yeux.il est là. ce n'était pas une voix dans ma tête.c'était lui. Pourquoi je lui cours après ?Je n'en sais rien. Je l'aime peut être. ça m'a toujours paru évident. je ne me suis même pas posé la question.Il attends une réponse je crois.sinon il n'hausserait pas la voix comme ça.  
  
et toi. pourquoi est-tu parti ? pourquoi serais-je resté ? parce-que je t'aime.c'est pour ça que je te cours après.  
  
Ces mots.je me rends compte que je ne les avait jamais prononcés. Il ne dit rien.que pourrait-il dire après tout ?  
  
Ses lèvres. elles sont si douces. comment le saurais-je ?. je le sais pourtant. il m'a embrassé. ou plutôt il m'embrasse.  
  
Après avoir timidement carressé mes lèvres avec les siennes, je sens sa langue s'imiscer en moi.si douce.si chaude.ses mains m'attire timidement à lui. J'étais à bout de force il y a quelques secondes.maintenant je sens comme une seconde vie qui s'insuffle en moi. un vie avec lui.  
  
La ville ou j'ai failli renoncer est totalement abandonnée. Kurt me dirige jusqu'à une maison.la seule ressemblant encore à une maison. Pas d'endroit douillet ici. ça ne fait rien. il est là.avec moi.  
  
Il est derrière moi, je l'entends respirer. il a peur.  
  
Je me retourne et l'attire à mon tour contre moi.aucun mot ne pourrait dire ce que je ressens. nous allons donc nous passer de mots.  
  
J'essaye désespérement d'accrocher son regard fuyant, il n'ose pas me regarder dans les yeux. avec ce casque, il ne peut pas les voir de toute façon, peut être a t'il peur que je le grille sur place ?  
  
Je prends son visage dans mes mains pour le rassurer et capture ses lèvres entre les miennes.je n'avais jamais ressenti ça avant.soudé à lui. je voudrais vivre comme ça.  
  
Il disparaît soudain.pour réaparaitre derrière moi, il pose ses main sur mes épaules et me débarrasse de mon manteau.il s'avance et dépose un baiser dans mon cou.si doux. tout en lui n'est que douceur.  
  
Je laisse échapper un petit gémissement.visiblement cela semble lui faire de l'effet.il était si timide il y a deux secondes.maintenant ses mains parcourent mon torse à travers mes vêtements.quelque chose glisse derrière mon dos et me plaque contre lui.c'est. une queue ?! je l'avais oubliée celle là.  
  
C'est lui cette fois-ci qui prend l'initiative de m'embrasser.ses crocs me piquent la langue.c'est délicieux.  
  
Il enlève à son tour son manteau. suivi par sa chemise qui tombe sur le sol. Les dessins sur son corp. ils sont si beau.un pour chaque péché.il a du terriblement souffrir pour avoir ces cicatrices. il ne souffrira plus jamais, je m'en chargerais. je le protègerais.  
  
J'approche mes mains et trace chacun des symboles du bout des doigts.il fremit.l'air impatient, il déboutonne ce qui restait de ma chemise.sa timiditée envolée à fait place au désir. il se raproche de mon cou et y pose ses lèvres.je tremble à présent.  
  
Soudain sa main se saisit de mon casque. je l'arrête. n'aie pas peur.murmure t'il  
  
Sans mes « lunettes » à présent, je suis obligé de garder mes yeux fermés. Il veut jouer avec moi.ses mains caressent mon visage puis descendent sur mon torse. les yeux clos je ressens tellement mieux chaque parcelle de mon corps sous ses doigts.  
  
Sa bouche s'empare d'un de mes tétons.un feu brûlant s'abat sur mes reins.continue je t'en prie.je n'ai pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, il descend plus bas.en déposant quelques baisers au passage.  
  
A bout de patience après avoir calmement essayé de me retirer mon jean, il le déchire et l'envoie rejoindre sa chemise sur le sol.le désir que j'éprouve pour lui en cet instant ne se lit pas seulement dans mes yeux.mon caleçon est prêt à craquer.il n'en a pas le temps, et se retrouve lui aussi sur le sol glacé.  
  
Diablo se relève et s'éloigne un peu pour me contempler.il se dématerialise et réaparait au dessus de moi, il me tombe dessus et me plaque au sol. il se place à genoux entre mes jambes et, dans un grognement, sa bouche s'empare de ma virilité dréssée.sa langue s'amuse un instant avec mon gland.puis je sens la chaleur m'entourer. il a prit ma hampe entière dans sa bouche.après quelques vas-et viens.  
  
Il.il arrête ?! non. pas maintenant.  
  
Une sourire sardonique ourle ses lèvres, laissant apparaître un de ses crocs brillants.Je n'en peu plus.je voudrais hurler qu'il me prenne.je ne peux plus attendre.  
  
Je le pousse violemment en arrière, il est allongé sur le sol et j'en profite pour lui retirer le reste de ses vêtements.  
  
Je suis maintenant debout et le regarde un instant avant de fondre sur lui.  
  
Je m'agenouille en posant une jambe de chaque côté de ses hanches.je laisse mes mains parcourir son torse à l'aveuglette.il se cambre sous moi.  
  
Dans un mouvement brutal. je me soulève puis m'empale sur son membre dur comme de la pierre.après un court instant, le temps de m'habituer à se présence.je commence à me mouvoir lentement.puis ses mouvements s'accordent au miens.ses coups de reins deviennent de plus en plus fort.les miens aussi. je veux le sentir plus profond en moi.chaque mouvement de mes hanches m'empale un peu plus.toujours plus.  
  
Il saisit mes hanches comme pour me garder soudé à lui, puis se libère en moi dans un long râle, la douce chaleur de sa semence me fait gémir de plus belle et je me répends à mon tour sur son ventre.  
  
Je me relève et libère le membre de Kurt de son étau.  
  
Il raproche son visage du mien et capture un de mes doigts entre ses lèvres.je le retire doucement et l'embrasse. cet être bleu, je ne le lacherais plus.  
  
Sans un mot, je le serre dans mes bras, du plus fort que je peux.  
  
non, jamais je ne te laisserais.  
  
Zi End 


End file.
